UN DIA NORMAL?
by sarahibones
Summary: EMILY Y HOTCH


EMILY SE DESPERTO COMO CUALQUIER OTRO DIA, SE METIO A BAÑAR SE CAMBIO Y ARREGLO, SUBIO A SU AUT DIRECTO HACIA LA BUA PERO ESTE DIA ERA ALGO ESPECIAL HOY ESTABA DISPUESTA A DECIRLE AL HOMBRE QUE AMA, LO Q SENTIA POR EL.

ASÍ QUE ENTRO AL EDIFIO DEL FBI Y LO PRIMERO QUE VIO A HOTCH ABRAZADO A UNA RUBIA.

SU CORAZON ESTABA DESTROZADO Y PARA SUS ADENTROS PENSO_ ES MI CULPA JAMAS LE DIJE COMO ME SENTIA QUE ESPERABAS QUE LO ADIVINARA POR DIOS EMILY_!

ASÍ QUE LO QUE HIZO FUE SEGUIRSE DE LARGO PARA NO INTERRUMPIR A HOTCH Y SU mujer misteriosa.

DESPE ENTONCES TODO EMPEZ A CAMBIAR EMILY YA NO ERA LA MISMA SU SONRISA YA NO ERA IGUAL DE RADIANTE QUE OTRAS VECES Y EL EQUIPO SE PREOCUPO QUE ESTARIA PASANDO CON SU PRINCESA, LA CHICA QUE SIEMPRE LOS HACIA REIR HASTA EN EL PEOR DE LOS ESCENARIOS.

Que te pasa princesa.-Dijo Morgan.- últimamente no has sido la de siempre.

Que quieres decir con eso? yo soy la misma Emily de siempre solo que tu solo vez lo que quieres ver pero si tu pregunta es ¿como estoy? Pues entonces estoy muy bien.- dijo Emily

Pues entonces todos iremos por una copa hoy ¿nos acompañaras?.- Morgan dijo

-No lo creo tengo una cita y no pienso cancelarla

-ohhhhhh y quien es el afortunado a caso lo conocemos

- ja claro que no lo estoy diciendo los conozco muy bien y lo único que harán será perfilarlo y realmente lo que estoy buscando no es ahuyentarlo Morgan

HOTCH ESCUCHO TODA SU CONVERSACION Y NO PODIA CREERLO EMILY SU EMILY IVA A SALIR CON ALGUIEN COMO PUDO SER TAN TONTO Y NO DECIRLE ANTES LO QUE SENTIA POR ELLA Y SI AHORA LA PERDIA PARA SIEMPRE QUE LE HIBA A DECIR A JACK _QUE LA SEÑORITA EMILY NO HIBA A PODER SER SU NUEVA MAMY POR QUE EL ERA UN COBARDE _ SI CLARO COMO SI TUVIERA EL VALOR DE DECIRSELO A SU PEQUEÑO.

PERO RECORDO QUE EMILY HABIA PROMETIDO IR HOY A VER A JACK Y TALVEZ LLEVARLO AL CINE QUISAS LO CANCELARIA MAS TARDE.

5:00 PM

Knoc knoc

-pasa.- dijo hotch.- oh eres tu Emily creí que ya todos se habían ido no ibas al bar con ellos fueron a cambiarse no

-si.- dijo Emily.- pero no puedo ir con ellos recuerdas tengo una cita con el chico mas dulce del mundo

-ohhh entonces no podrás ir con Jack

-de que hablas el es el chico mas dulce del mundo, pues que creías que lo iba a dejar plantado no me lo perdonaría. ¿y tu vas a salir a algún lado? Por que yo puedo cuidar de Jack

-pues no estoy seguro llegando a casa lo averiguare entonces te veo ahí a las 6:30 OK

-claro hotch nos vemos en tu casa bye

6:25 casa de hotch

RING RING

-genial es Lola.- que pasa. —dijo hotch

-Nada, solo quería saber si podríamos ir a cenar o algo así Aaron.- dijo Lola

- claro alguien vendrá a cuidar a Jack así que paso por ti a las 8:00? si esta bien para ti

-claro que si Aaron es perfecto te esperare. Nos vemos bye

-claro nos vemos

6:37 casa de hotch

Knoc knoc

-Papá papá es Emily.- dijo Jack

- ya voy Jack ya voy.- dijo hotch.- hola Emily

-hola hotch donde esta mi chico

-Emmy ya estas aquí ¿podemos ir al cine? Por favor

-claro que si muchacho a donde tu quieras ir.- y tu hotch vas con nosotros.

-lo lamento ire a cenar con Lola una amiga.- si esta bien con usted Emily

- claro hotch no te preocupes.- Emily se moría por dentro.- es bueno que sigas con tu vida ya era hora.- pero bueno.- Jack! Vamos trae tu abrigo para que alcancemos la función de las 7:00. — adiós hotch

-que se diviertan.- obedezca a Emily Jack

-si papi bye

8:20 restaurante

-Aaron ya pensaste como decirle a Emily que te gusta, peor aun que estas locamente enamorado de ella.- dijo Lola

-sinceramente no se si algún día se lo diré, ni siquiera se si ella siente lo mismo que yo, además no soy ni siquiera un gran amigo ella aun cree que no confió del todo en ella así que no lo se.- dijo hotch

-pues no la conozco pero suena a que es la mujer mas increíble del mundo a Jack lña adora ¿no?

-así es Jack la adora de hecho ayer me pregunto si ya le había dicho a Emmy que la amaba?.- como le respondo a mi hijo.- noo Jack tu papi es un cobarde que no puede ni pronunciar la palabra amor delante de esa hermosa mujer. De seguro me odia

- no lo creo talvez solo necesitas tiempo y un poco de valor. Es viernes invitala a comer con ustedes el domingo y ahí háblale de cómo te sientes pero no se lo digas todo solo poco a poco haber como fluyen las cosa y si ella siente lo mismo por ti lo sdescubriras pronto.

-eso espero.

9:00 salida del cine

Eso fue genial Emmy.- dijo Jack..- podremos venir otro día

-claro Jack las veces que tu quieras y ahora quieres algo de cenar

-siiiiii

-bueno pues vamos

9:30 restaurante

Hotch.- o por dios ¿que hacen aquí?

-quienes

-Emily y Jack

-ohh esa es Emily. Invítalos a la mesa o no quieres terminar de cenar con la mujer que amas y tu hijo

-claro tienes razón creo que no esperare hasta el domingo es ahora o nunca

ENTONCES HOTCH CAMINO HASTA LA MESA DONDE ESTABAN SU HIJO Y EMILY

-hola que hacen aquí.- dijo

-dios hotch no sabia que ibas a estar aquí no quise interrumpir tu cita.- dijo Emily

-espera Emily de que cita hablas solo estoy cenando con una amiga

-mmm...

Bueno por que no se unen a nosotros

-si papi

-yo realmente no quiero molestar hotch

-Emily si fuera una molestia no te invitaría

- supongo

LOS TRES CAMINARON DE VUELTA A LA MESA DE HOTCH DONDE LOLA LOS ESPERABA CON UNA GRAN SONRISA.

-bueno pues ella es Lola fuimos amigos en la universidad y nos encontramos hace poco así que pues Lola este muchacho de aquí es Jack y esta hermosa mujer a su lado es Emily.- dijo hotch

EMILY SE QUEDO EN SHOCK NO SABIA POR QU HOTCH LA ACABABA DE LLAMAR ASÍ NO ES QUE LE MOLESTARA PERO…..

-un placer conocerte Emily Aaron no hace otra cosa mas que hablar de ustedes 2 así que pues un placer conocerte.

- el placer es todo mí que tu y hotch fueron juntos a la universidad ¿no?

-así es correcto hotch, Ryan mi esposo y yo fuimos a Harvard

-ohh tu estas casada

-si su nombre es Ryan pero tuvo que quedarse en casa mi pequeña esta enferma y yo solo vine a visitar a un tío y me encontré a Aaron en es estacionamiento del FBI (ESO EXPLICABA TODO). Pero hasta ahora pude venir a cenar con el para ponernos al día y tu ¿tienes un esposo, hijos, novio?

JACK LA VIO CON UNA CARA DE SUSTO SU EMMY NO PODIA TENER OTRO NOVIO QUE NO FUERA SU PAPA

-no verdad Emmy verdad que no tienes novio.- dijo Jack

-claro que no Jack

-oh perdón lo lamento me tengo que ir Ryan me va a hablar al hotel en media hora así que tengo que estar ahí así que nos vemos fue un placer conocerte Emily espero saber de ti muy pronto, nos vemos Aaron fue un placer verte de nuevo nos pondremos de acuerdo y cenaremos todos juntos bye

-adiós.- dijeron los 3 al unísono

-así que se divirtieron sin mi.- dijo hotch

-si papi fue muy divertido la próxima vez iras con nosotros verdad?

-claro que si amigo no me lo perdería por nada como evitar salir con las 2 personas que mas amo en este mundo

Emily no podía decir nada solo se quedo ahí escuchando lo que hotch decía y pensando si seria cierto.

-que dices Emily saldremos mas seguido juntos.- dijo hotch con una voz seductora y al oído

-perdon hotch pero…..

-no Emily para ti soy Aaron.- le dijo.—Jack Porque no vamos a casa y pedimos una pizza mejor amigo no se te antoja mas

-mmmmmm…. Si

HOTCH PAGO Y SE DIRIGIERON A SUS COCHE JACK IVA CON EMILY Y HOTCH SOLO PERO LLEGARON AL MISMO LUGAR EL APARTAMENTO DE HOTCH EMILY ESTABA MUY NERVIOSA TALVEZ SOLO SE IMAGINO TODO SI HOTCH NO ESTABA INTERESADO EN ELLA Y CON ESTE TRISTE PENSAMIENTO SUBIERON AL APARTAMENTO.

-Jack por que no ir a jugar a tu habitación mientras esperamos la pizza y yo hablo con Emily

-si papa

-entonces Emily que dices quieres una copa de vino

-no prefiero salir ahora discúlpame con Jack

Emily iba hacia la puerta pero hotch la sostuvo del brazo y la llevo hasta el sofá y ahí la abrazo de la cintura, Emily no sabia que pensar o que decir nunca ni en sus mas locos sueños se hubiera imaginado estar5 así con hotch aunque era la cosa mas agradable y dulce del mundo.

Emily alzo la cara y dijo.- que estamos haciendo Aaron

-lo que debimos hacer hace mucho y no nos atrevíamos. Pero ya no puedo engañarme te amo mas de lo que nunca creí poder amar a nadie y solo espero que tu sientas lo mismo.

-claro que te amo Aaron nunca lo dudes. Creo que estoy soñando.

Y HOTCH SE INCLINO Y POR FIN LE DIO SU PRIMER BESO ESE PRIMER BESO EL QUE SIEMPRE LES RECORDARIA LO QUE SON Y COMO LOGRARON LLEGAR AHÍ.

FINAL


End file.
